Beyo Vhan
“Ich war jung. Ich war frustriert. Ich war beeinflussbar. Und ja verdammt! Ich war korrupt!” -Beyo Vhan über seine Vergangenheit- Beyo Vhan, Sohn eines hoch angesehenen Turianer-Clans, Ex-Folterer, Ex-Cop, Opfer von viel psychischer und physischer Gewalt und schließlich ehemaliger Geliebter eines Cerberus-Mitglieds. Hintergrund 'Familiärer Hintergrund' Als Kind eines auf Palaven geborenen, sehr hoch angesehenen Diplomaten und seiner deutlich jüngeren Sekretärin wuchs Beyo unter sehr hohen Erwartungen und mit einer äußerst traditionsbewussten Erziehung auf. Während sich seine Mutter immer sehr sanft und liebevoll ihm gegenüber verhielt, war sein Vater eher in der Position des kritischen Beobachters. Dennoch schaffte Beyo es, ihm gerecht zu werden, als er mit 22 Jahren schließlich einen Job bei der Citadel-Sicherheit bekam. 'Ordnungshüter und Absturz' Nach 6 Jahren als regulärer Cop im Dienste der Sicherheit, begann in Beyo eine große Wut und Frustration anzuwachsen. Er fühlte sich durch die vielen Regeln und Vorschriften in seiner Pflicht und seinen Möglichkeiten eingeschränkt und es ließ ihm keine Ruhe, dass immer wieder Ungerechtigkeit durch Korruption der eigenen Leute weiterbestehen konnte. Als er diesen Unmut eines Tages einmal etwas lauter äußerte, wurde Tiraz Malkizan auf ihn aufmerksam. Diese Begegnung sollte sein späteres Leben für immer verändern. Der charismatische Turianer präsentierte sich ihm und dem noch etwas jüngeren Javed Ceiv als verständnisvoller und unterstützender Mentor, der die gleiche Ideologie teilte. In einer Art Geheimbundtreffen beschlossen die drei schließlich zusammenzuarbeiten - auf ihre Art. Zu Beginn hatte Beyo noch einige Skrupel, Subjekten körperlich etwas anzutun, doch das legte sich schnell, da er sich davon überzeugen konnte, dass die Arbeit so tatsächlich viel effizienter wurde und er sich in Windeseile hocharbeiten konnte. Dank der äußerst sauberen Spurenverwischung konnte ihnen auch nie wirklich jemand etwas nachweisen. Karvas Rarkin, ein Kollege mit welchem sich Beyo erst Jahre später aussöhnte, bekam am heftigsten zu spüren was passierte, wenn man versuchte ihnen nachzustellen. 'Zweifel, Begegnung mit Luceija, Spaltung des Trio' Die Wende kam als Malkizan eines Tages von ihm verlangte jemanden, der kritische Beweise gefunden hatte, zu töten. Zum allerersten Mal in der ganzen Zeit bekam Beyo ernsthafte Zweifel an der Sache und widersetzte sich dem Befehl, womit er nur um Haaresbreite davon kam. Ab da wurde er ruhiger und zurückhaltender, bis zu dem folgenschweren Tag, an welchem er der damals erst neunzehnjährigen Luceija Natalicia Ascaiath begegnete. In der Hoffnung, durch die junge Cerberus-Speichelleckerin an einen dicken Fisch zu kommen, spielte er den Köder um sie in die Fänge der Drei zu bekommen. thumb|Beyo, Malkizan und Javed Während ihres Verhörs erlitt er einen Rückfall in seine bösartige Seite, als er das Mädchen auf Grund einer vorangegangen Beleidigung - und seiner generellen Abneigung gegen Menschen - speziell mit Stromstößen seines Tasers folterte. Am nächsten Tag jedoch traf ihn die Erkenntnis härter als alles andere in seinem Leben zuvor, als er ein Datapad fand, auf welchem Malkizan aufgenommen hatte, wie er sich auf brutalste Weise sexuell an dem Mädchen verging - entgegen der Aussage er würde es freilassen. Diese Tat, sowie weitere darauf gespeicherte Notizen, war der endgültige Beweis für Beyo, dass ihr Anführer Javed und ihn all die Jahre nur manipuliert, belogen und benutzt hatte um sich selbst zu bereichen. Als sie ihn mit diesem Fakt konfrontierten, wurden sie nur in letzter Sekunde durch einen zufällig patroullierenden Officer vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet. Dass Malkizan jedoch vor seiner Flucht noch all das gemeinsam verdiente Geld einsackte, konnten sie nicht mehr verhindern. Während Javed ebenfalls fortging um in den Weiten des Alls sein Glück als Freelancer zu finden, vernichtete Beyo alle Beweise und beschloss, wieder den Weg des rechtschaffenen Polizisten zu gehen. Vor 2 Jahren 'Ermittlungen zu dritt' Von Executor Pallin bekam Beyo irgendwann im Jahr 2183 den Auftrag, einen Salarianer namens Dorwin zu beschatten. Wie es sein Schicksal so wollte, steckte hinter dieser Sache natürlich deutlich mehr. Mit Hilfe des Quarianers Rag'Ir nar Lora, der die Ermittlungen erst störte und dann zur Mithilfe gezwungen wurde, kam er über Umwege (wie den Club-Besitzer Fist) mit der Spectre-Anwärterin Aleah Daemia zusammen, welche die gleiche Spur verfolgte wie die beiden: Den menschlichen Gauner Boston McNamara, mit welchem die Asari schon eine langjährige Fehde hatte. 'Auf nach Omega' Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verließ der Turianer seine Heimat, die Citadel, um zusammen mit den anderen zwei die Spur des Gesuchten zu verfolgen und ihn zu fassen. Dort nahm das Chaos erst richtig seinen Lauf. Völlig erschöpft vom erbarmungslosen Dauerantrieb der Asari wurden die Abenteurer erst durch eine halbgeglückte Entführungsmission McNamara's getrennt, um dann schließlich in einer wilden Schießerei mit mehreren anderen Parteien - die durch unglückliche Missverständnisse aufeinander gehetzt wurden - an einem der Ports wieder zusammen zu stoßen. Beyo wurde dabei lebensgefährlich verletzt und musste in eine winzige, nahe Krankenstation gebracht werden. 'Die Vergangenheit kommt zurück' Im Krankenhaus wurde er kurz nach seinem Erwachen von einer Frau der anderen Partizipanten des Gefechtes unter vier Augen angesprochen. Nach kurzer Verwirrung musste er entsetzt feststellen, dass es sich bei der scheinbar Unbekannten um Luceija handelte - sein letztes Folter-Opfer und der Grund für die Auflösung seiner Einheit. Es gelang ihm ohne Aufwand sie im Handgemenge zu überwältigen und ihr mit seinem Elektroschocker (in einem Anfall von altem Hass) mehrere Verletzungen zuzufügen. Er zögerte jedoch sie zu töten, als die Rage wieder abebbte. Die Situation wurde unterbrochen, als Blue Suns das Krankenhaus stürmten und beide es nur knapp zu einem Frachter schafften, wo sie auf den Rest der Gruppe trafen (Ragir, Aleah, Boston - mit welchem sie Vorerst Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatten - und Jayden Harsen, Luceija's Begleiter). 'Wiedersehen mit einem Monster' An Bord des Frachters beschloss Beyo - von Schuldgefühlen angetrieben - Luceija dabei zu unterstützen, Rache an seinen ehemaligen Kollegen zu nehmen. Mittels ihre Quellen fanden sie heraus, dass Malkizan mittlerweile zu einem gefürchteten Kartellboss aufgestiegen war, der momentan auf einer privaten Yacht am Rande des Geth-Nebels residierte. Er sollte das erste Opfer der beide sein, was sich jedoch als eine äußerst schwerwiegende Operation herausstellte, da er durch Unmengen an Wachpersonal geschützt wurde. Zusammen mit Oculus Halietos und Vherril Kaelan, einem Turianer und einem Drell die Malkizan aus eigenen Gründen ans Leder wollten, fielen sie jedoch zunächst auf einen Doppelgänger herein und gerieten kurz darauf in die Gewalt des mörderischen Malkizan, welcher sie folterte. Durch den Eingriff alter Bekanntschaften, darunter Boston, Aleah sowie den Allianz-Soldaten Vherril Kaelan und den (zweiten) Quarianer Kar'Tano nar Sorana kamen sie frei und schafften es seinen alten Boss nach einem harten Kampf gefangen zu nehmen. Das Schiff war durch die heftigen Kämpfe im Inneren und einen unvorhergesehenen Geth-Angriff derweil bereits so stark beschädigt worden dass es kurz vor der gewaltsamen Explosion stand. In letzter Sekunde an Bord ihres Frachters gerettet nahmen sie Kurs auf Omega um dort als nächstes Jagd auf Javed zu machen. Jedoch nicht bevor sie Malkizan aus Rache brutal folterten, töteten und anschließend seinen Körper ins All hinausstießen. 'Schicksalsschläge und neue Bekanntschaften' Auf Omega angekommen (wo sich die Pfade einer Verbündeter von ihnen trennten) traf ihn jedoch direkt zu Beginn der erste schwere Schlag als Aleah von einem rachsüchtigen Kroganer namens Vharrok, welcher als einziger die Explosion auf Malkizan's Schiff überlebt hatte, getötet wurde. Desweiteren machten sie 2 neue Bekanntschaften auf der Suche nach Informationen über Javed, George Wells (genannt Nemo), einen abgehalfterten, leicht verrückten Jäger und ehemaligen Captain, sowie Seamus O'Connell, einen leicht rassistischen Freelancer. Jedoch musste Beyo auch die schmerzhafte Begegnung mit Carten Bliss machen, einen selbsternannten, gnadenlosen Verfechter der Selbstjustiz, welcher Beyo bei ihrer ersten Begegnung beinahe tötete, was nur durch Luceija's Eingreifen verhindert wurde, und die (mehr oder weniger unfreiwillige) Behandlung durch den Cerberus-Arzt Prof. Dr. Sergio Vittore. Dabei wurde ihm (und Luceija ebenfalls) mehr und mehr klar dass sie einander scheinbar wichtiger waren als sie zugeben wollten. 'Wiedervereinte Freunde und schmerzhafter Abschied' Gemeinsam entwickelten sie einen Plan um Javed rauszulocken und zu töten. Dabei sollte Beyo sich ihm offen zu erkennen geben, sich sein Vertrauen erschleichen und ihn Luceija ausliefern. Beim Erschleichen seines Vertrauens musste Beyo jedoch leider feststellen dass es gar nicht so einfach für ihn wahr, denn im Gegensatz zu Malkizan war Javed nie ein Monster gewesen, sondern einfach ein fehlgeleiteter Junge. Jedoch wurde der ganze Plan zunichte gemacht. Der Batarianer, welcher Beyo zuvor bereits einige Schmerzen verpasst hatte, versuchte wieder ihm das Leben zu nehmen und erwischte stattdessen seinen Freund. So starb Javed im Denken immer noch Beyo's Freundschaft zu besitzen. Dieses Ereigniss war für den roten Turianer endgültig der Zeitpunkt an welchem er psychisch kollabierte. Unter der verzweifelten Hoffnung einfach weitermachen zu können wie zuvor ließ er Luceija stehen und kehrte nach Hause auf die Citadel zurück. 'Zurück auf der Citadel' Allerdings ging es dort alles andere als normal weiter. Geschockt von seinem Zustand und dem Tod von Aleah entließ Executor Pallin ihn fristlos, wodurch Beyo neben seinem Job auch jegliche Anerkennung verlor. So streifte er in den nächsten Wochen ziellos als Trinker umher und hatte insgeheim mit seinem Leben schon abgeschlossen, als er durch puren Zufall den Drell Vherrill wiedertraf, welcher ihn aufbaute und ein wenig ins Leben zurückholte. Doch wie so oft war das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Als er über einige Umwege Luci wiedertraf wurde nun klar dass Cerberus endgültig hinter beiden her war. Vherrill versuchte zu helfen indem er sie seinem Freund vorstellte, dem etwas paranoiden und schrulligen, aber auf seine Art überaus herzlichen Kroganer Gatatog Kureck. Diese gewährte ihnen Unterschlupf und somit eine kurze Planpause. 'Gefangnennahmen, Amnesie und Abschied' Doch am Ende holte Cerberus sie doch ein. Zuerst gerieten beide in die Gewalt von Dr. Sergio Vittore (den Beyo bereits von Omega kannte) und dessen Gehilfe Cypher, woraus sie Kureck und Vherrill jedoch befreiten. Im Handgemenge wurde Vittore dabei von Kureck brutal ermordet und Cypher von Vherill schwer verwundet. Beim zweiten Mal jedoch kam er nicht mehr so glimpflich davon. Luceija's (ihr unbekannter) Bruder Vigilio und sein kroganischer Kampfhund Kosh richtete ihn so übel zu, dass er seine Erinnerung an alle kürzlich geschehenen Dinge (darunter ihre Bekanntschaft) restlos vergaß. Trotz seines miserablen Zustandes schafften sie es zu entkommen und sich in die sicheren Arme der C-Sec zu flüchten, wo seine Verletzungen behandelt wurden. Dort jedoch behielt man sie in Gewahrsam um ihr seltsames Auftreten zu untersuchen. Vherrill, der inzwischen eingetroffen war (und an den Beyo sich auch nicht erinnerte, aber der ihm trotzdem ein vertrauenserweckendes Gefühl gab), leitete währenddessen Beyo's Freilassung in die Wege und bot ihm an zusammen mit ihm unter (vorher erworbenen) falschen Identitäten ein neues Leben auf der Kolonie Invictus zu beginnen. In Ermangelung einer Alternative sagte er zu und ließ die völlig perplexe Luceija, welche Vherrill vor dem Abschied nochmal warnte Beyo in Ruhe zu lassen, alleine zurück. 'Abenteuer im (Großstadt)dschungel' In Shastinasio, der Hauptstadt der Kolonie, lebte Beyo sich relativ schnell ein, auch dank der Hilfe seines Drellfreundes. Da die erste Arbeitssuche bei beiden mehr oder weniger erfolglos verlief schlossen sie sich schließlich einer von der Sirta Foundation gesponsorten Expedition in den Urwald von Invictus an, in Begleitung einiger Einheiten der Blue Suns. Offiziell ging es um die Erschließung von Rohstoffen, doch sowohl Vherrill, als auch die Asari Cal und der Turianer Lantor Fors, mit welchen sie sich angefreundet hatten, teilten sein Misstrauen in der ganzen Sache. Sie sollten Recht behalten: Die Suns versuchten hinter dem Rücken der anderen die Forschungsergebnisse für sich zu behalten. Als das Quartett ihnen auf die Schliche kam kamen sie nach einem heftigen Feuergefecht nur knapp mit dem Leben davon. Anschließend kam heraus dass ein gewisser Dorlus Fraus, ein turianischer Geschäftspartner von Sirta, die Suns angeheuert hatte. Vherrill und Beyo beschlossen den Verräter auf der Citadel zu konfrontieren, zusammen mit ihrer neuen Freundin Cal. Doch die gewaltsame Konfrontation zwischen dem Trio und den Wachleuten des Geschäftsmannes wurden jäh unterbrochen...... 'Wiedervereinigung inmitten von Trümmern' Durch den Geth-Angriff auf die Citadel wurde das Trio gewaltsam getrennt (der Verbleib der Asari ist bis heute unbekannt). Ein Luftschlag der Synthetischen ließ Beyo das Bewusstsein verlieren, was ihn jedoch durch glücklichen Zufall sein Gedächtnis wiederfinden ließ (und gleichzeitig die gedächtnislose Periode löschte). Durch einen glücklichen Wink des Schicksals kam er gerade noch rechtzeitig um die ebenso kürzlich eingetroffene Luceija vor der Verhuskung ''durch einige Geth zu retten. Gemeinsam flüchteten sie sich in einen der völlig überfüllten Flüchtlingsbunker. 'Wo die Liebe hinfällt.... thumb|Endlich vereint Zusammen auf engsten Raum gepfercht kamen beide nach Wochen der Trennung endlich wieder in näheren Kontakt. Und es wurde endgültig offensichtlich: Beide empfanden weit mehr als nur bloße Abhängigkeit füreinander. Nach einem letzten Moment des Zögerns beschlossen beide schließlich den gegenseitigen Hass endgültig zu begraben und sich der Liebe füreinander hinzugeben. Doch das gerade gefundene Glück wurde sofort gefährdet: Nachdem der Bunker sich als nicht mehr sicher erwies flüchteten beide auf die Straße, wo sie ihren alten Bekannten Ragir wieder trafen, der sie zusammen mit dem salarianischen Doktor Cheldon bei einem weiteren großen Geth-Angriff unterstützte. Kurz darauf fiel Luci in ein von ihrer Drogensucht bedingtes Koma. '''Um Haaresbreite In Dr. Leif Svensson's Praxis angekommen gaben sie Luceija in dessen Obhut. Ebenso traf er dort Vherrill wieder, mit welchem er sich betrank und der ihm dann noch viel Glück wünschte, da er plante nach Invictus zurückzugehen. Die Hiobs-Botschaft kam jedoch erst noch, denn der schwedische Arzt sah nicht einmal 10% Überlebenschance für sie. Eine ganze Woche vegetierte Beyo fast wahnsinnig werden neben ihrem Bett und hoffte auch ein Wunder. Auch Luceija's Bruder Gil samt seines Leibwächters Donal Harlington kamen um Abschied zu nehmen. Gerade als auch Beyo schon innerlich abgeschlossen hatte geschah das erhoffte Wunder und seine Freundin öffnete die Augen. Unter höchsten Sicherheitsversprechungen und einem Haufen Medikamente bekamen beide die Erlaubnis in seine (nun reichlich ramponierte) Wohnung gehen zu können. 'Zukunftspläne' Nach den allerersten intimeren Annäherungen und einigen ersten Überlegungen wie es weitergehen könnte kam der erste, ernsthafte Streit, ausgelöst durch Luci's Unfähigkeit ihre Sucht im Zaum zu halten. Als es schon fast schien als würde die Sache ernsthafte Schäden nach sich ziehen fanden die beiden über seine alte Freundin Savanna Relleran wieder zusammen, welche ihnen später auch half seine Wohnung zu vermitteln. Schließlich stand die Entscheidung fest: Sie wollten in die Wasserwelt Trident auswandern. 'Zerstörte Träume' Doch alle Vorfreude wurde mit einem Schlag zerstört. Bei der Nachuntersuchung stellte Leif's Stellvertreter Dr Abuyin ibn Djadir ibn Omar Kalid ben Hadji al Sharidi fest dass Luceija's Drogensucht ihren Körper über die Jahre völlig zerstört hatte, besser gesagt ihre Nieren und die Leber. Und aufgrund der seltenen Blutgruppe gab es keine Aussicht auf einen Spender. So verließ das Paar die Praxis neidergeschlagen mit der Hiobs-Botschaft dass Luci in 15 Monaten sterben würde. 'Trident' Doch egal wie dunkel ihre Situation war und wieviel näher das Unglück Tag für Tag rücken würde, Beyo weigerte sich ihren Traum einfach so aufzugeben. Und so überzeugte er die völlig aufgelöste Luceija dennoch mit ihm wegzugehen und auf Trident den Rest ihrer Zweisamkeit in Ruhe zu verbringen. Nach einigem Zögern sagte sie zu und beide machten sich auf in ihre neue Heimat, wo sie so gut es ging jegliche Sorgen beiseite warfen und die herrliche Gegend sowie ihre noch vorhandene Gesundheit in vollen Zügen ausnutzten. Doch das Schicksal schien ihnen keine Ruhe zu gönnen: Nachdem er sie für einige Stunden alleine gelassen hatte um sich in der Stadt nach Arbeit zu erkunden fand er die Wohnung verwüstet und Luceija nirgendwo vor. 'Alte und neue Bekannte' Panisch verfolgte Beyo die Spuren bis zum Strand, unwissen dass Luceija sich bereits auf dem Schiff von Thanatos Sepultura, einem turianischen Kopfgeldjäger befand, der sie in die Hände von Vourn'Fayla gab, einem wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftler. Terissa Dalirian, eine Asari-Justikarin die eigentlich hinter ihm als ehemaliger Komplize Malkizan's her war, welcher bei einer vergangenen Begegnung mit ihr ihre Freundin ermordet hatte, half ihm bei den folgenden Ermittlungen. Diese erwiesen sich als äußerst schwierig und vor allem brutal. Im Laufe der späteren Ereignisse mussten sie sich durch eine ganze Polizei-Station kämpfen (was ihnen zwei ganz besondere Feinde bescherte) bis sie schließlich mit der richtigen Spur in einem Transporter in Richtung Utha saßen. In einer gewaltsamen Konfrontation traf er dort wieder auf den Batarianer Carten samt seiner Begleitung Nai’Fayla nar Kirreyh, der Tochter des wahnsinnigen Quarianers. Nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch einigten sich beide Parteien darauf gegen Vourn ihre Kräfte zu vereinen. Pyrrhussieg In der Basis des Wahnsinnigen angekommen stellten der Turianer und seine Verbündeten schnell fest dass der Quarianer nicht weniger plante als die Herrschaft über die gesamte Galaxis, wozu ihm selbst die grausamste Form der Hirnwäsche nicht zu schade war. Entsetzt stellte Beyo fest dass auch Luceija sich bereits in seinem Bann befand. Unter größter Anstrengung schaffte er es zwar sie zu befreien, steckte kurz danach jedoch einen scheinbar tödlichen Treffer ein. Als der Kampf gegen den Schurken durch eine eigens für ihn entwickelte Substanz welche ihn nahezu unverwundbar machte bereits verloren schien wendete sich das Blatt am Ende nur durch die heroische Aufopferung des Batarianers, welcher ironischerweise zuvor fast für Beyo's Tod verantwortlich gewesen war. Gebrochen, sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch, kehrten sie nach Trident zurück, wo Beyo's Wunden von Dr Abdul al Sharat ben Shunnar ibn El-Labad behandelt wurden. Nachdem Luci eine äußerst schockierende Nachricht für ihn aufgenommen hatte wurde ihm noch einmal klar wie wenig Zeit ihnen nur noch blieb..... Ein wütender Rebell Wie sie es mittlerweile fast schon gewohnt waren wurde ihnen nicht einmal in dieser zerbrechlichen Phase Ruhe vergönnt. Wie ein Donnerschlag trat ein junger Turianer namens Dalan Qin in ihr Leben, das uneheliche Kind welches Beyo bis dato unwissend auf einer Feier vor ungefähr 22 Jahren mit der Prostituierten Anila Qin gezeugt hatte. Völlig von der Situation überrumpelt bot Beyo seinem Sohn vorerst bei ihnen zu bleiben um zu sehen ob und wie es möglich war zueinander zu finden. Während Luceija's Zustand im Laufe der nächsten Wochen immer schlechter wurde war er sich der verbittert-rachsüchtigen Absichten seines Sohnes nie bewusst, welcher am Ende sogar so weit ging sich Luceija aufzuzwingen. Familiäre Brüche Als wenn seine Familien-Scherereien nicht genug waren holte auch Luceija's Familienleben sie wieder ein als sie eines Abends rein zufällig auf einem TV-Sender der Menschen ihren Bruder samt seiner zukünftigen Verlobten Zora (welche Beyo bereits flüchtig während Luceija's Krankenhausaufenthalt kennen gelernt hatte) sahen. Kurzerhand beschlossen beide auf die Erde nach London zu fliegen um Luci's Familie damit zu konfrontieren dass niemand von ihnen sich je richtig um sie gekümmert hatte. Doch während der Reise wurde immer klarer wie groß die Brüche zwischen ihnen mittlerweile waren. Seine ohnehin instabile Gemütslage kippte vollends als er erstmals wieder in direkten Kontakt mit seinem verhassten Peiniger und dessen Sippschaft kam. Nach einigen Zwischenfällen jedoch beschloss er sich zunächst zusammenzureißen, da die Gesundheit seiner Freundin Vorrang hatte. Zusammen mit Zora beschloss er nach einigem Nachsinnen nach Proteus zu fliegen um Leif Svensson zu einer lebensrettenden OP nach London zu holen, da er einer der wenigen Ärzte war denen Luceija noch vertraute. Ein Ende mit Schrecken Auf der Station ergaben sich einige Probleme. Einmal dadurch, dass der Arzt Dr. Svensson sich weigert mit ihnen zu kommen. Dann machte Beyo an einem Abend eine fatale Begegnung mit einer Asari, welche ihn im berauschten Zustand gewaltsam verführte. Der Schwede wurde schließlich zur Mitreise und anschließenden OP gezwungen. Beyo jedoch sah sich nach der Rückkehr nach London unfähig dazu, Luceija mit seinem verhassten, ehemaligem Peiniger zu teilen und schmiedete einen perfiden Mord-Plan, infolgedessen er mehrere Cerberus-Agenten tötete, sowie Donal Harlington und Vigilio selbst schwer verletzte. Auf Bitten von Zora und Luceija hin verschonte er schließlich dessen Leben, beendete im selben Zug jedoch auch seine Beziehung zu der Menschenfrau. Verbittert kehrte er nach Trident zurück, wo er nur das aufgezeichnete Geständnis seines Sohnes vorfand, welcher den Planeten inzwischen verlassen hatte. Während er noch in Gedanken versunken war über alles was passiert war, klingelte ein gewisser Enrico René De Manincor an seiner Tür, welcher ihn vor einer Vergeltungsmaßnahme Vigilio's warnte. Gemeinsam wehrten die beiden einen Angriff von vier Cerberus-Agenten ab. Beyo jedoch lehnte es ab den Kreislauf der Rache weiterzuführen und kehrte schließlich zur Citadel zurück. 2186 Falsche Ansätze Nach seiner Rückkehr auf die Station söhnte er sich mit seinem Vater aus, welcher ihn zuvor aufgrund seiner Beziehung zu Luceija verstoßen hatte, und begann für ihn zu arbeiten. Im Laufe der nächsten 2 Jahre kehrte tatsächlich so etwas wie Normalität in Beyo's Leben zurück. Doch Enrico De Manicor, seine Bekanntschaft von vor 2 Jahren, spürte ihn nochmals auf und hielt ihn dazu an sich nicht in sein altes Leben zu flüchten, sondern den Kampf wieder gen Cerberus zu tragen, welche insgeheim seine Familie beobachten ließen. Infolgedessen machte er auch die Bekanntschaft mit dem exzentrischen Julian Nathaniel Ward, welcher mit der Organisation ebenfalls eine persönliche Rechnung offen hatte. Der gemeinsame Plan bestand darin, einen vernichtenden Anschlag auf die versammelte Famiglia Ascaiath auf der Trauung von Vigilio und Zora zu verüben. Schnell kamen dem Turianer jedoch wieder Zweifel, und insgeheim arbeitete er an einem eigenen Plan die beiden Konspiranten bei dem Anschlag zu hintergehen. Die Durchführung dieser Idee begann jedoch entschieden zu spät, und so endete sie nur damit dass Beyo von den beiden nach dem bereits begonnenem Massaker als einziger zurückgelassen wurde und somit der Rache der Italiener ausgesetzt wurde. Dem sicheren Tod durch Folter und Verhungern entging er nur durch das diplomatische Geschick seines Vaters, welcher einen Deal mit dem jungen Ascaiath aushandelte und seinen Sohn anschließend für seine Dummheit schalt. Eine neue Lebenseinstellung Das erste Mal so richtig mit seinen eigenen Verfehlungen konfrontiert schwor Beyo sich niemals mehr wieder ein Leben zu nehmen und beseitigte in einem großen Schlag sämtliche Spuren und Besitztümer seines alten Lebens um noch einmal ganz von vorne anzufangen. Tatsächlich schien das auch zu funktionieren und er genoss eine ganze Weile lang ein Leben in Frieden. Zudem fing er an Vollzeit unter seinem Vater zu arbeiten. Neue Gefühle An einem freien Abend lernte er die Asari Sahenia kennen, mit welcher er (eher unfreiwillig) einem gefährlichen Kult auf die Spur kam. Während dieser Ereignisse kamen die beiden sich schrittweise näher. Bei einem beschaulichen gemeinsamen Abend teilten sie sich schließlich einen Kuss, mussten kurz darauf jedoch auch schon wieder Abschied voneinander nehmen, da Sahenia noch einige persönliche Dinge zu erledigen hatte. Im Netz des Kryptogramm-Killers Persönlichkeit Der Kern, der Beyo Vhan ausmacht, ist sein unerschütterlicher Wille überall und zu jeder Zeit das richtige tun zu wollen. Diese Überzeugung ist jedoch ein zweischneidiges Schwert. So wurde sie in der Vergangenheit von Tiraz Malkizan dazu ausgenutzt, ihn zu unmoralischen Taten zu manipulieren, unter dem Deckmantel des großen Ganzen. Und auch von sich aus ist Beyo bereits auf fragwürdige Pfade abgewichen, was schon so weit ging dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte in irgendeiner Hinsicht falsch liegen zu können. Allerdings nahm er sich nach einer Konfrontation mit all seinen Fehlern fortan sein Leben zu ändern. Der wohl wichtigste Vorsatz war, nie mehr wieder jemanden zu töten. In vielerlei Hinsicht ist Beyo auch ein untypischer Turianer. So sind ihm Tradition und Ehre eher unwichtig (was oft zu Konflikten mit seinem Vater führt). Er hat nicht einmal die Grundausbildung absolviert (was in Turianerkreisen eine große Schande ist) und stört sich nicht daran. Er ist offen und tolerant jedem gegenüber (mittlerweile auch den Menschen, welchen er lange Zeit feindseelig gegenüberstand). Zu guter letzt ist er teilweise für sein Alter noch recht unerfahren oder gar naiv. Dass er erst vor 2 Jahren das erste Mal in seinem Leben die Citadel verlassen hatte und (zumindest mütterlicherseits) eher behütet aufwuchs (und teilweise auch noch lebt) spielte dabei sicherlich eine große Rolle. Trivia *Beyo ist der allererste Turianer und Charakter des RPG's, und somit der Charakter der auch Zentrum des allerersten Posts ist. *Seine Haut/Plattenfarbe und Augenfarbe sind die Lieblingsfarben von Forenperser. *Beyo ist der erste und bislang einzige Charakter welche die vierte Wand des RPG durchbrochen hat Kategorie:Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Turianer